Goddess
by Chisa
Summary: Snape finds a mirror that contains a genie, but there's a bit of a catch...
1. Unexpected Gift

Unexpected Gift  
  
  
  
It was the day before the start of a new year at Hogwarts, and Professor Severus Snape was miserable. And with good reason. This was the fifth year he had to teach Potter's damn son and that useless Neville Longbottom, not to mention a seeming endless stream of Weasleys. To make it worse, he had missed out on the Defense Against Dark Arts job again, and to top it all off, Dumbledore had given the position to Remus Lupin. Again. After everything that had happened last time. Over me he chose that, that…werewolf! he thought as he gripped the glass of brandy he was holding as he sat at a lonely table in the corner of the inn at Hogsmeade, attempting to control his anger.  
  
"Excuse me sir."  
  
Snape whirled around in his chair, his eyes narrowing in annoyance at the small old man with a cart overloaded with a strange assortment of… junk. The little man, seemingly oblivious to the poisonous look that Snape was giving him, smiled up at him. He was almost as small as a dwarf, his wizened and smiling face framed by white curly hair. His eyes were milky white and unfocused, Snape realised he was blind. Still, he wasn't in the mood for being nice, not even to sweet little blind old men.  
  
"Sir, would you like to buy one of my pretty magical trinkets? All have mystical powers and a reasonable price."  
  
"No. Please leave me alone," said Snape without even bothering to glance at mismatched pile on the cart.  
  
"I have goods from all over the world! This ancient lamp, from China, is said to have…"  
  
"I said NO!"  
  
"But sir, I am sure if you would just have a look you will find…."  
  
"I am sure I will not," spat Snape, getting up from his chair. He threw down several coins on the wooden table and stormed out of the inn in a whirl of black. Can't a man wallow in his misery in peace? he thought as he stormed down the street. Too angry to see where he was going, he walked into something hard and fell to the ground. Swearing, he opened his eyes to see the same old wizened face again.  
  
"Are you okay sir? You walked right into my cart"  
  
"I'm fine," he said, getting up quickly and brushing the dust from his robe. Is there no escape?  
  
"Well, now that we're both here, you might as well look at my merchandise…"  
  
Snape sighed irritably. "If I buy something from you, will you leave me alone?!"  
  
The old man nodded his head happily.  
  
Looking through the cart, Snape could see that the "merchandise" was, in fact junk. Some had simple charms weaved into them, and talked, flashed and moved in attempt to gain his attention, but nothing that he actually wanted or couldn't do himself. His eyes then caught sight of the battered old lamp that the old man was talking about before. He pulled it out and inspected it carefully. The brass it was made from was dented and tarnished, and as he held it, a spider crawled out of the spout. He dropped it in disgust and turned his attention back to the pile. Something was shining where he had just pulled out the old lamp. Reaching in, he pulled it free from the dancing teacup some other things that he couldn't identify, and held it under the light. It was a hand held mirror encased in silver, which was carved in strange, swirling patterns on the back. He turned it over and looked at his reflection. A pale man with a hooked nose and lank hair stared stonily back at him. The reflection then gave a big grin and winked at him. Snape dropped the mirror in surprise. How strange…  
  
The old man picked up the mirror from the ground and wiped the dust off it.  
  
"Ah, I've has this one for a while. Just an ordinary mirror, no magic powers at all… No one ever wants to buy it." He handed it back to Snape.  
  
His curiosity aroused, Snape decided to take it anyway. There was something not right about that mirror. He turned around to face the old man.  
  
"How much…" But he wasn't there. There was no trace of the man or his cart, and no evidence that he had ever been there apart from the mirror that he still held in his hands.  
  
Strange. I guess he really wanted to get rid of this mirror really bad. He looked at his reflection once again, which behaved and reflected nothing unusual. Must be cursed or something. Slightly happier now that he had something to distract him, he tucked the mirror into his robes and made his way back to the castle. 


	2. More Than He Bargained For...

Disclaimer: I seem to have forgotten to do this last time. Oh well. Obviously I can't pretend to own any of the characters you recognise. You all know who does  
  
1 More Then He Bargained For…  
  
The first day of the term started out the same as it had since the school began. The nervous first years were sorted, and the air was filled with happy chatter as everyone proceeded to stuff themselves at the start of year feast. Most of the students seemed to be glad that Professor Lupin was back, despite the knowledge of what he was. He wisely avoided Professor Snape as best he could, who occasionally sent him a look of pure loathing, an action that was quickly copied by the members of Slytherin house. Being the night of a full moon, Snape was forced to give Lupin his Potion, which was gratefully accepted. Amid the chaos of the first day, Snape forgot all about the cursed mirror he had been given, and it was left on his desk in his dungeon office.  
  
The next day, everyone began to settle back into their old routines. Dumbledore took over Lupin's Defence Against Dark Arts classes while he was recovering from the transformation. Potions proceeded as always, with Snape venting out his bad moods on Gryffindors while favouring his own Slytherins. The fifth years were his last class for the day, and also the one he most despised to teach.  
  
He patrolled around the desks as the students prepared the ingredients for a memory potion that they had to mix that day. He nodded approval at Draco Malfoy's concoction, sneered at Harry's (though it was perfectly fine; no sense in letting him get too confident), then noticed that Neville Longbottom had not started to dice his ginseng root, or any of the other ingredients for that matter, and was anxiously glancing at his open book, then nervously looking around the classroom for help. In his distraction, the boy accidentally knocked his wand to the ground and crawled after it. The wand rolled across the floor and came to a stop as it hit a black boot. Which was attached to a black robe covered body, which was attached to… an irritated looking Professor Snape. Neville grabbed his wand and stood up slowly, not meeting his teacher's eyes.  
  
"Interesting," Snape said, a sadistic smile on his lips. "You haven't even started to make your memory potion, and yet you still find time to crawl around the floor of the classroom."  
  
Neville attempted to speak, but seemed to have lost his voice in his fear, and only managed to make a strange gurgling noise as if he was being strangled, his cheeks turning pink and eyes bulging.  
  
The rest of the class watched with interest, waiting to see what would happen. Snape walked to the table that Neville was working at, and looked at the open book.  
  
"Turning a fan into a dove is a simple process…" he read outloud. Closing the book, he read out the title loudly for the whole class to hear: "Transfiguration in Context. Strange, I thought the Potions text book that I assigned was entitled 'Potions for the Modern Age'." His upper lip curled menacingly at the terrified boy "Am I mistaken, Mr Longbottom?"  
  
Still barely able to speak, Neville stuttered, "Professor I- I just…"  
  
"You just thought you could do you Transfiguration homework in my class?" Snape said, his voice gaining a dangerous edge, his eyes narrowing. "You thought that my lesson was not important enough to bother with?"  
  
Neville panicked, "N-no Professor! I just forgot…"  
  
"You forgot! Well then you need this memory potion more than anyone. Ten points from Gryffindor. I'll just take this," Snape said, lifting up the offending book, "you may come and collect it from my office after your last class."  
  
Through that one class, Snape managed to take a total of twenty-five points from Gryffindor. Quite satisfying really, he thought as he went through some paperwork in his office that night. The glint of silver caught his eye once again. Remembering the mysterious mirror he had yet to figure out, he pulled it out from under the papers on his desk.  
  
On closer inspection, he saw that the design on the back was a snake and a lion, but not feuding as many pictures depicted them. He turned it over to see if there was anything strange about his reflection, but was disappointed. Tapping it lightly with his wand, he said, "Show me your secrets."  
  
The mirror did not move, but silvery laughter seemed to come from it. Frowning and tapping it again, he said, "Please show yourself and your secrets, mirror, now!"  
  
The same laughter filled the room, and was followed by an amused female voice.  
  
"Aw, you're trying to impress me with your little mortal magic? That's real cute. Okay, I'll 'show myself', but only because you said please."  
  
And with that, a young woman materialised in his lap with her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Caught by surprise, all Snape could do was stare at her and gulp in dismay. The beautiful girl laughed again.  
  
"I like you. What's your name?"  
  
"What? Um Severus Snape."  
  
"I'm Jade, nice to meet you," she said, her hazel-green eyes still twinkling with amusement.  
  
Regaining his wits, Snape said, "What- who are you? How did you get here?"  
  
"I'm the genie of the mirror, of course."  
  
  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room…  
  
"Neville, what is wrong with you?" asked Hermione.  
  
All night, Neville had been fidgeting nervously, getting up as if to go out of the common room, then turning back, only to repeat the whole process again. It was now late, and most of the Gryffindor's had already gone up to bed.  
  
"I haven't done my Tranfiguration homework."  
  
"Well then why don't you just do it?" asked Ron.  
  
"Professor Snape has my book. I don't want to go down there and get it. "  
  
Harry closed his book and joined the conversation. "Well, you either face Snape now, or McGonagall in the morning."  
  
Ron grimaced. "What a choice!"  
  
Hermione glared at Ron, then said to Neville, "Look. You're going to have to face your fear of Professor Snape eventually, so it might as well be now. Harry, you go with him."  
  
"Me? What for?"  
  
"For moral support."  
  
Harry sighed. "Fine. Come on Neville, let's go now before it gets too late."  
  
They walked together down to the dungeon, Harry having to hold Neville's arm to prevent him from escaping back to the safety of their dorm. Finally, they reached the door of Snape's office.  
  
"Okay, now all you have to do is knock on the door, get your book and get out. It's easy, you'll be fine."  
  
Neville nodded resolutely, though he was terrified. He knocked on the door and opened it, his mouth open, ready to face his fears and ask Snape for his book…. only to see Professor Snape sitting at his desk, looking rather dazed, with a beautiful woman sitting on his lap. Both turned their heads to stare back at Neville. Harry peered over his shoulder to see what the problem was, and gaped in shock at the sight before him.  
  
"Um, I guess this is a bad time. I-I'll just come back later…" Neville muttered, making to close the door.  
  
"Oh, don't mind me," the woman said with a smile, jumping up from Snape's lap and moving to stand beside him.  
  
Snape's mind whirled. This is not good. I wish I had some way to explain this…  
  
Done, said a voice in his head.  
  
"I'm Jade Honey," the woman said, walking towards the two boys, her hand held out in greeting. "I'm Professor Snape's fiance."  
  
"Fiance?" the two startled boys repeated, staring at her in amazement.  
  
"Fiance?!" repeated Snape, also staring at her in amazement.  
  
"Well yes," Jade replied, looking over her shoulder back at Snape. "Really, if we are going to be getting married you have to stop being embarrassed of me."  
  
Harry and Neville introduced themselves and shook her hand, both wondering how anyone could be embarrassed of anyone that beautiful.  
  
"Umm, I just came here for my book…" Neville asked, too astounded to be scared anymore.  
  
Snape handed it to him, and he and Harry practically ran out of the office, eager to tell all the newest piece of gossip.  
  
Jade watched them leave. "They seem nice. A little quiet though. And they kept staring at me like there was something wrong with me."  
  
Snape closed the door behind them. "So you can read my thoughts?"  
  
"No, only your wishes," Jade replied.  
  
"Did you have to tell them you were my fiance?!"  
  
Jade shrugged and said, "Try be more specific next time."  
  
Now that she wasn't in such an awkward position, Snape was able to get a good look at the genie. Her features were oriental, but her hair was a light brown, her eyes hazel-green and her skin tanned. He guessed her age to be in her twenties. The clothes that she wore were a strange combination of witch and Muggle fashions, and clung to her petite body. She was possibly the most strikingly beautiful person he had ever seen. Snape pressed his fingers to his head and tried to rationalise what was happening. "So… you're a genie…" Jade nodded, "and I'm your master, and I get three wishes?"  
  
"Not exactly," Jade said as she sat on his desk and crossed her legs, seemingly unaware that she was revealing an amount of tanned flesh in the process. "Here's the deal. You get as many wishes as you like, as long as you possess the mirror. The catch is, I get bored very easily, and when I get bored, I go back into the mirror, which will disappear and take me somewhere else. Your job is to keep me amused until you're done making wishes." Smiling, she said, "Master is only really a title. You get to make wishes, but I call the shots. Do you understand?"  
  
Snape nodded.  
  
"Great. I can tell we're going to get along just fine."  
  
She then looked inquisitively around his office.  
  
"Like what you've done with this place," she said, looking over his collection of anonymous disgusting things. She picked up what appeared to be a jar of some kind of slime and inspected it closely. "This is a really nice, um, thingy you got here."  
  
Snape ran towards her. "Be careful with that! Put it down!"  
  
Jade gave him an evil grin and threw it over her shoulder. Snape barely managed to catch it before it smashed on the floor. Without bothering to see what happened, Jade moved on to the other shelves.  
  
"Ooh, a crossbow!" she exclaimed, picking it up and holding the trigger and aiming it around the room. "What can I shoot?"  
  
"Nothing! Put that back!" Snape yelled, lunging at her and knocking her over. The bolt flew out and hit a photograph of Snape between the eyes, which began to shake its fists angrily at them. Jade got up, dusted herself and walked over to the angry picture.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to shoot you. I'm actually quite good with a crossbow, but somebody knocked me," she said, glaring sideways at the real Snape.  
  
"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't touch my things! Can't you just beha… you're not listening to me are you?" Snape sighed as something appeared to have captivated her interest behind his desk. He walked around it to see an emerald green snake inquisitively running his tongue over Jade's outstretched hand.  
  
"Be careful! That snake is extremely dangerous and vicious…" He was interrupted by her giggling, as the snake had coiled its way up her arm and was tickling her ear with its tongue.  
  
"He seems sweet enough to me."  
  
"You can't just come here and throw around my things and corrupt my snake like this!"  
  
Jade let the snake down on the ground and stood up, hands on her hips. "Look, if you don't like me, you should just say so."  
  
"I DON'T LIKE YOU!"  
  
Jade appeared hurt. "But why? You're an uptight, sadistic sociopath, but I still like you."  
  
Snape gave up. "I'll figure this out in the morning. I'm going to bed." He walked towards the door.  
  
"What about me? Where am I going to sleep?"  
  
Snape turned around and stared down at her. "Can't you just sleep in your mirror or something?"  
  
"No. As soon as I get back into the mirror, it goes to a new master."  
  
"Well, you can just stay here then."  
  
Jade stared at him, then looked around the office with distaste. "Here? By myself? In the dungeon? Are you kidding me?"  
  
"I kid you not."  
  
She threw her hands up in the air. "You know what? I don't have to put up with this. If you aren't going to treat me right, you can just kiss my bootylicious ass goodbye. I'm outta here." She walked back to the mirror which lay on the desk.  
  
"No. Wait." Snape sighed in defeat. "We can go ask Dumbledore if he can give you a room or something." How the hell did I get myself into this mess?  
  
"Great. Let's go."  
  
Looking in the corridor first to make sure no one was watching, Snape led Jade through the school to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore looked up as they knocked on his door. "Ah, Severus, I was expecting you. And you must be his lovely fiance," he said, smiling at Jade. "Word travels fast."  
  
Snape introduced them. "She came to visit, and she needs a room for… I'm not sure how long she will be staying for."  
  
"Stay as long as you please, my dear," Dumbledore said kindly to Jade. He then frowned. "But I'm afraid we don't have any rooms free right now for you to stay in… But I know what young lovers are like," he said, eyes twinkling. "I'm sure you won't mind staying in Severus' rooms until we can find a place for you."  
  
Snape opened his mouth to disagree, but Dumbledore put up his hand to silence him. "No need to thank me, Severus. I hope you enjoy your stay here, Miss Honey."  
  
And with that, they were ushered out of his office and walking to Snape's rooms.  
  
"Oh stop pouting."  
  
"I'm not pouting! I don't pout!"  
  
"Well, whatever you're doing, it looks a hell of a lot like pouting to me." They walked the rest of the way in silence, Snape trying his best not to appear to pout.  
  
***  
  
"I want to take a bath," announced Jade as they reached Snape's rooms.  
  
"Fine. The bathroom is there."  
  
"Do you have any bubblebath?"  
  
Snape stared at her. "Bubblebath?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, you put it in the bath and it smells nice and makes bubbles…"  
  
"I know what bubblebath is!" Snape said as she stared at him expectantly. He sighed. "Fine. Wait here. And don't touch anything." He threw some dust onto the fire and stepped into it, and returned a few minutes later with several small bottles, each with different coloured liquids inside. He thrust them into her hands. She looked down at the bottles, then back at him, looking slightly confused.  
  
"Bubblebath. You wanted bubblebath, so I made you bubblebath," he said, annoyed that his attempt at being nice to her didn't seem to be working.  
  
Jade opened one of the bottles and sniffed. "Mmm, vanilla. You made these? For me? And why so many?" she said, looking at him differently.  
  
"It's not hard. I am a Potions master. And I wasn't sure what scent you wanted… but this doesn't mean that I like you," he said hurriedly as her face broke into a smile and she looked as if she was about to kiss him.  
  
"Well thankyou." She put them onto a nearby table. "But I'm actually kind of tired now. I think I'll take a bath in the morning." She walked over to his large four poster bed, her clothes magically changing to pyjamas. She sank down into the soft covers.  
  
"Hey, this bed's nice and soft," she said, standing up and bouncing on it, causing it to creak loudly.  
  
"Stop that!" cried Snape, horrified. "Professor McGonagall's room is right above mine. Do you know what she will think if she hears all this noise?"  
  
Jade stopped bouncing and tilted her head to one side thoughtfully. "Oh yeah…" She then gave him another evil grin, jumped high into the air, did a perfect somersault in the air, and landed on the bed with an especially loud creak. Evidently deciding she had made enough noise for the moment, she pulled open the covers and lied down.  
  
"Oh no. That's my bed. That's where I sleep," said Snape through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well we have two options. We either share this bed…"  
  
"What's the other option?"  
  
"This," said Jade, waving her hand and causing an exact duplicate of Snape's bed next to the original. "Goodnight." And with that, she snuggled down beneath the covers and was soon fast asleep.  
  
Author's Note: That was fun. But I'm afraid that's gonna be it for a while. This is my last year of highschool, and I have study. Never fear, I will write more. Eventually.  
  
Tata  
  
Lil Chisa 


	3. Vanilla Kisses

Disclaimer: insert disclaimer from last chapter here  
  
Just like you, I get lonely baby,  
  
I could really get to know you,  
  
Take the time to show you,  
  
Don't tell anybody what we do,  
  
When I get lonely take me,  
  
To another place where I'll be,  
  
Into space just you and me  
  
With no rules  
  
Just like you, I get lonely too  
  
Snape awoke early the next morning to the sound of a sweet voice singing, and it seemed to be coming from the direction of his bathroom. Still not completely awake, and forgetting the events of the previous night, he made his way groggily to the bathroom to investigate. He flung the door open -- then turned around, trying to conceal his embarrassment.  
  
Sitting in the bath amidst many fluffy white bubbles, Jade laughed at him and said, "It's okay, you can turn around. I'm under all the bubbles."  
  
Snape turned to face her, and nearly turned back again. Despite the bubbles, a large amount of tanned flesh was still visible. This, however, didn't seem to perturb Jade.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Snape, trying to avoid looking at her (and failing).  
  
"Taking a bath," replied Jade. Scooping up a handful of bubbles, she blew them at him. "Care to join me?"  
  
Unused to receiving such offers from beautiful naked women, Snape took a moment to reply. Stifling the strange urge he had to say yes and covering it up with the impassive mask he used to cover up all such weakening emotions, he replied, "No! Don't you have any… feminine modesty?"  
  
Jade thought for a moment. "Ummm… no. I got bored of that a few hundred years ago." Looking up at him apologetically, she said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I think it's these bubbles. Did you know that vanilla is an aphrodisiac?"  
  
"A-Aphrodisiac?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, when you smell it, it makes you feel…"  
  
"I know what an aphrodisiac is!"  
  
"Ookay then. Didn't mean to undermine your intelligence, Mr Professor sir. Well I'm done. You might wanna turn around while I get out. Wouldn't want to ruin your ideals about 'feminine modesty,'" she said with a mischievous wink.  
  
  
  
***  
  
When Snape came out of the bathroom, he found Jade in another colourful Muggle-ish version of normal witch clothes, her light brown hair loose about her shoulders.  
  
"Is that what you're going to wear to breakfast?" he asked her, looking at her strange (even for a witch) clothes critically. "No one will believe that I am engaged to someone who looks so… unrespectable."  
  
Jade looked down at her clothes, then back up at Snape, her left eyebrow raised. "I like my oufit," she said, sounding annoyed. "And I don't think that you're really in a position to be giving me fashion tips."  
  
Insulted, Snape gave her a poisonous glare that would have reduced most of his students and even some of his fellow professors to tears. Far from breaking down, with hands on her hips, Jade gave him an equally poisonous glare. For a while they didn't move or speak, both trying to stare each other down, daring the other to look away, neither willing to break eye contact. Realising he couldn't intimidate her like he did to everyone else and finally breaking away, Snape sighed, "Could you could at least where all the same colour?"  
  
Still scowling, Jade waved her hand, and her clothes all became white. Facing each other, the two 'betrothed' looked like complete opposites. Snape was dressed in his usual long black robes. His greasy black hair framed his pale face with its beady black eyes and long hooked nose.  
  
Jade on the other hand didn't quite reach his shoulder, and was now dressed in pure white robes that hugged her curves and showed more than a little of her tanned skin. Her wavy brown hair almost reached her waist. Her hazel- green eyes were almond shaped, and were right now narrowed at Snape, daring him to complain.  
  
"White isn't really a colour," he said, not really looking at her.  
  
Jade rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling.  
  
Snape headed for the door out to the hallway, but stopped just before reaching it. "A wand. If we're trying to pass you off as a witch, you need a wand."  
  
"No problemo," replied Jade cheerfully, taking an ornately carved wand from her robes. "I was a witch once you know. Still have my old wand. Ten inches, flexible, willow, with the song of a siren," she said, imitating what seemed to be an ancestor of Mr Ollivander.  
  
Snape looked at her curiously. "You were a witch? So how did you become a genie?"  
  
Jade's expression darkened. "Let's just say it happened a long time ago, and I don't want to talk about it. Shall we go?"  
  
  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, in the dining room...  
  
"I just don't get it," said Professor McGonagall to Professor Sprout, who had both arrived early to breakfast. "I really thought that the only woman who could ever love Severus Snape was his mother. And even then I don't think she even liked him very much."  
  
"Well, if he has found someone who can love him, then we should be happy for him."  
  
Mcgonagall was not convinced. "No, there's something more to this. I'm going to find out what it is…"  
  
They were unable to finish their conversation, as the couple in question came to take their seats at the teacher's table. Jade was introduced to the other teachers with many raised eyebrows (how the hell did Snape get a gorgeous girl!?) and she was seated between Professors Snape and McGonagall. She looked around with curiosity, while Snape wondered how he had gotten himself into this situation. McGonagall seemed to be giving him a weird look, and he felt like the whole school was talking about him. To the envy of most of the boys, Jade waved at Neville and Harry at the Gryffindor table, who waved back enthusiastically until Snape glared at them and pulled down Jade's hand.  
  
"Can you please just behave and try not to draw attention to yourself?!" he whispered to her fiercely. Jade pulled back her hand and ate quietly for a little while, then getting bored, leaned towards Snape to whisper in his ear, her now familiar mischievous grin on her face.  
  
"Gimme a kiss."  
  
"No!" Snape whispered back, feverently hoping that no one had heard her.  
  
"Fine. Can I give you a kiss?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'm only trying to make this a little more believable." They then both appeared to be very interested in what they were eating, as McGonagall seemed to be looking at them strangely again. They resumed their whispered conversation when she turned the other way again.  
  
"Me showing public displays of affection is NOT believable. Neither is me being engaged for that matter…"  
  
"Sorry. I think my hair still smells like vanilla. Does my hair smell like vanilla?" she asked, leaning her head close to Sanpe, who drew back in alarm.  
  
"No I don't want to smell your hair! Just…"  
  
He was interrupted by loud yells from the students. McGonagall pursed her lips and said dryly to Snape, "It appears the Slytherins see the croissants that were for breakfast as projectiles. Maybe you should go over there."  
  
Snape stood up, giving Jade a look to tell her to behave as he made his way to the Slytherin table.  
  
McGonagall watched Jade closely, who was right now watching Snape with amusement and something which seemed startlingly close to affection….  
  
author's note  
  
Yeah, this chapter's not as good, but trust me, it'll get better. Possibly when I don't have five tests on the horizon. Basically, I need help. Any ideas are really appreciated. I also have no idea what Snape would wish for.  
  
Another thing, (sorry this is so long!) after completing this chapter, I found out what 'Mary Sue's" are. Jade seems to be a Mary Sue, her only fault is her cheerleader syndrome (no offense, its just a generalization) and the fact that she's so irritating. Help! Email me! chisathechi@hotmail.com  
  
Tata  
  
Lil Chisa 


	4. Snape's Got A Girlfriend!?

Insert disclaimer here  
  
Authour's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed and helped me. Jade is a little Mary Sue-ish, but I don't care, this is fun to write anyway. You have been forewarned! O yeah, and the song in the last chapter was Fanmail by TLC.  
  
  
  
Snape's Got A Girlfriend?!  
  
  
  
A croissant came flying through the air, straight at Harry's head. Just in time, Hermione pointed her wand at it, and it floated gently onto his plate. Another came flying at Ron, and hit him hard in his forehead. He ditched it back at the Slytherins, then glared at Hermione.  
  
"So a croissant comes for Harry and you save him, but me, no, I'm just not worth the effort."  
  
Hermione glared back at him. "Well maybe if you weren't so busy perving on Snape's girlfriend, you could have dodged it yourself."  
  
Sitting next to Ron, Fred shuddered. "Ugh, 'Snape' and 'girlfriend in the same sentence. Not a good image. How the hell did that happen?"  
  
"I have a theory," said George. "Maybe, all the women-folk in the world have gone completely insane, and will go for just anybody. Let's try it out." He stood up and yelled at Angelina down the other end of the table "Hey! Angelina! Will you marry me?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and the girls around her giggled. "Yeah, keep dreaming George."  
  
George looked downcast for about three seconds, then sat down. "No matter, marriage would ruin my plans as a playah anyway. So much for that theory."  
  
They all looked at Snape, deep in conversation with a Slytherin, then at Jade who seemed to be being questioned by McGonagall. All the boys sighed. "I guess she's the only one who is insane."  
  
  
  
***  
  
"So, Miss Honey," Professor McGonagall began.  
  
"Oh, call me Jade."  
  
McGonagall smiled. "Jade, then. How long have you and Severus known each other?"  
  
"Oh… not long really," Jade answered evasively.  
  
"You don't think that maybe you are… rushing into this relationship a little? Getting married so soon? Before you really know him?"  
  
Jade didn't answer the questions, changing the subject. "You have known Severus a long time?"  
  
"Yes. Since I taught him when he came here as a student."  
  
"And you know him well?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you believe that you know him better than me? And that if I knew him as well as you did, I wouldn't want to marry him?"  
  
The fire behind Jade's eyes and edge to her voice was starting to make McGonagall nervous. She didn't answer, though she knew what this strange young witch said exactly echoed her thoughts.  
  
Thinking of him making her the bubble bath, Jade continued. "Have you thought that maybe you're wrong? That just maybe there's more to him than that? Something that I can see, but you can't?"  
  
Feeling intimidated and for some reason a little ashamed, McGonagall didn't meet her eyes. She didn't get a chance to reply, as at that point Snape returned to his seat. He looked at the two witches suspiciously. "What were you talking about?"  
  
Jade smiled up at him sweetly (a little too sweetly). "Nothing, just girl talk."  
  
Snape couldn't imagine McGonagall participating in 'girl talk', but he let it go. At that point, Hagrid arrived at the table. He slapped Snape on the back, causing him to almost fall into his breakfast. "Snape, yeh old devil. None of us had any idea! Did yeh plan on keeping her a secret for ever, eh?"  
  
Snape glanced at Hagrid, said nothing, then brushed the part of his robe that Hagrid had touched. Sensing tension in the air, Dumbldore started a conversation. "Miss Honey, what do you do for a living?"  
  
Jade opened her mouth to answer, but Snape, scared of what she might say, replied for her. "She teaches er… History of Magic in… Yao Lin School of Magic. But she's taking the year off."  
  
Jade gave him a strange look, but didn't challenge this. Unfortunately, he had picked a bad day to say this, as the Hogwarts History of Magic Professor, Professor Binns, had decided to join the other teachers at the breakfast table.  
  
"Really? Tell me, what do you think of this new theory of Kagor the Ferocious defecting and helping the humans fight in the Goblin Rebellions of the 18th century?"  
  
Snape groaned inwardly. If most of the Professors had no idea what Professor Binns was talking about, a ditzy genie would be totally clueless.  
  
Jade paused for a moment to think. "I'm not sure," she said slowly. Snape prepared himself to be completely humiliated. But then she surprised them all. "Kagor the Ferocious was one of the leaders in the Goblin Rebellions in the 17th century. If you mean his grandson, Kinros, then yes, the theory is true. He was unusually intelligent and kind for his race."  
  
Everyone at the table stared at her. No one had ever been able to even understand what Professor Binns was talking about, let alone correct him. He seemed like he was about to disagree though, but not wanting to have to listen to a boring conversation about goblin rebellions, McGonagall quickly changed the subject. She was still determined to figure out why she had such a strange feeling about Jade.  
  
"So what kind of engagement ring did Severus give you?"  
  
Snape looked up from his breakfast with a start. "Enagagement ring?"  
  
"Of course. When you ask a girl to marry you, you have to give her a ring," replied Proffessor Sprout. By this stage everyone on the staff table were listening, and now their attention was directed at Snape. Jade let him panic for just long enough, then jumped in to save him. She put her hand into her pocket, and drew it out again, this time wearing a ring.  
  
"Here it is. I took it off when I had a bath, and forgot to put it back on again." She held out her hand so McGonagall and Sprout could see. All the rest of the staff leaned forward to see too, as none could imagine Snape picking out engagement rings.  
  
The ring was gold, in the shape of a snake coiled around her finger. Along the body were small diamonds and emeralds, with a large diamond forming its head. It definitely ran with Snape's taste, and was beautiful and unusual enough to suit his fiancé.  
  
Everything seemed to be going smoothly. Too smoothly. Jade decided to stir things up a bit.  
  
"Do you all want to hear how Severus and I met?"  
  
Snape choked on his pumpkin juice. "Oh no, they don't want to hear about that."  
  
"Sure they do. It's actually a very romantic story," she assured the other teachers, who all seemed eager to hear it.  
  
"Well, not long ago, I came back to England for a holiday, and I went to meet a friend at an inn. I was sitting at a table by myself, waiting for her to turn up, when this drunk guy came up and started hitting on me. He said, "Soo bootiful, what's a place like this doing in a girl like you?" I told him I was waiting for my husband, and he wouldn't be too happy to see some jerk looking at me like that. He said, "So where is this guy?"  
  
Since I wasn't really meeting a guy, I looked around… and saw Severus. I said, "Oh look, there he is now," and walked right over, pulled him up from his chair and kissed him. Severus was pretty surprised, but I told him to just play along. But then the drunk guy came up to us and got out his wand. He started saying some kind of curse, but before he could, Sev hexed the bastard and took me out of there. So you see, he saved me."  
  
There was a general "Awwww" from the listeners. All eyes turned to Snape, who had actually begun to blush. McGonagall looked a little skeptical, and was looking at him strangely again. Unable to take any more humiliation, he stood up, pulling Jade with him. He made his excuses and led her out of the dining hall, pulling her along by the hand.  
  
"Geez, slow down. Ow, Severus! You're hurting my hand!" They had made it safely out into the hall. Snape dropped Jade's hand and glared at her.  
  
"How could you do that?! You knew that you were totally humiliating me!"  
  
"True. And yet I did it anyway." Jade thought about that for a second. "Interesting, isn't it?"  
  
Severus made an exasperated sound. "You can't just do that. Do you have any morals at all?" Jade started to answer, but he held up his hand. "Don't tell me. You got bored of that too?"  
  
"I have morals! Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'll try to be less amoral in public, and I'll try to work on what you call 'behaving'," she said grudgingly. He said nothing, but stopped glaring at her, which she took as accepting her apology. They resumed walking down the corridor, Jade almost jogging to keep up with his long strides.  
  
"So. What are we going to do today?  
  
"I don't know what you will be doing today, but I have a class to teach."  
  
"I figured I was going to hang out with you. Do you feel like going to the beach? I feel like going to the beach."  
  
She waved her hands, and the next thing Snape knew, they were sitting beneath a palm tree on soft white sand facing a sparkling blue ocean. Jade was sitting next to him in a hot pink bikini, and he himself was wearing black swimming trunks and little else. Startled, he looked around him.  
  
"Where the hell are we?"  
  
"Umm… Somewhere in the South Pacific, I think. Isn't the ocean beautiful?" replied Jade.  
  
"THE SOUTH PACIFIC?! Take us back to Hogwarts RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Aw, you're no fun," said Jade, pouting.  
  
"NOW."  
  
To Snape's relief, they arrived back in the corridor that they had just left, and no one seemed to have noticed that they had disappeared. Snape took a deep breath to calm himself down.  
  
"You know, you are way too uptight. If you wanna hang with me, you really have to loosen up," Jade told him.  
  
"I do not want to 'hang' with you. But I suppose that's the only way I can keep an eye on you. You'll have to come to the Potions class with me."  
  
*Author's note:  
  
Mary Sue-ish? I think this chapter wasn't too bad, but help is definitely appreciated. Thanks to all who reviewed! Stay tuned!  
  
Lil Chisa 


	5. Serendipity

Insert disclaimer HERE  
  
Jade made a face at the mention of potions.  
  
"You don't like potions?"  
  
"I did do it a long time ago, so maybe it's changed. But let's put it this way: my teacher had a nervous breakdown from my messed up concoctions blowing up in her face. No, wait. It was my Transfiguration teacher that had a nervous breakdown. My potions teacher spontaneously combusted." Jade smiled, remembering. "But I always managed fluke my way through exams. My friends called me Serendipity. Lucky Accident."  
  
Snape had to prevent himself from smiling at that. Lucky Accident. The nickname suited her well.  
  
She stopped to look at a painting, and Snape continued on at his fast pace. Jade gave up keeping up with him, and walked slowly, looking around at the paintings with curiosity. Lost in thought, Snape knocked over Colin Creevy, who was walking to Potions carefully balancing a precarious pile of books, which all fell around him into a messy heap on the floor. Snape continued on without even pausing to help. When Jade saw what happened, she yelled after him, "Hey! Slow down Severus. You just knocked over this poor kid!"  
  
Snape turned around, saw that it was only a Gryffindor, snorted and continued on in a whirl of black robes. Jade glared at his turned back, then helped Colin pick up all his books.  
  
"Don't worry about him, he's just in a bad mood today. What's your name?"  
  
Colin didn't mention that Snape wasn't in a bad mood, he just seemed to have permanent PMS, but introduced himself. After handing the boy his books, Jade looked around for Snape, but he had already turned the corner and she had no idea where he had went.  
  
"Have you got Potions now? I seem to have lost Severus."  
  
His eyes opened wide at the mention of Potions. "Oh no! I'm going to be late! Snape will kill me!" he yelped, then ran in the direction that Snape had walked in.  
  
Jade stood and watched him running, amused. "What a strange kid."  
  
  
  
***  
  
When Colin got to the Potions classroom, everyone else was seated and the lesson had already started. Snape was sitting at his desk, and without even looking up told Colin Gryffindor had lost five points because he was late. Lacking the courage to argue, he made for his seat.  
  
"Severus, you must have forgot. It's your fault Colin is late, you knocked him over. Remember?" said Jade, who had appeared in the doorway.  
  
Snape fought to control his anger. "Fine. No points taken from Gryffindor. Yet."  
  
Jade folded her arms and was still looking at him expectantly.  
  
"And…um, sorry for knocking you over in the hallway," he continued, while giving Colin a You'll-pay-for-this-when-she's-not-around look.  
  
He then turned back to Jade, who was now smiling at him approvingly, and sighed.  
  
"Class, this is Miss Honey. Please ignore her, she will be sitting right here," he said, ushering her into a chair near his desk, "and will be a SILENT OBSERVER ONLY. You do not talk to her, and she will not talk to you," looking meaningfully at Jade and willing her to behave.  
  
The class looked at her with curiosity, but quickly turned their attention back to their books when Snape turned around again. Jade looked around at the classroom and silent Slytherins and Gryffindors, and swung her legs. But as the lesson went on, she became increasingly bored. She opened her mouth to say something, but Snape silenced her with a look. She sank down in her seat, pouting.  
  
The lesson went on without her doing anything to embarrass Snape. At the end of the class he found out why. Their lesson finished, all eyes returned to Jade, who was sleeping peacefully in her chair, snoring softly. Snape sighed once again (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately) and tried to wake her up.  
  
"Jade." Nothing. Some of the students giggled, and he silenced them with a poisonous glare, and told them to move along to their next class.  
  
"Jade," he said again, louder this time.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned loudly and stretched her arms, unaware that she was being watched. She froze when she saw Snape staring at her and took in the classroom.  
  
"Wha? Huh? Yes! No! I don't know! Can you repeat the question?"  
  
She then realised where she was and what she was doing. "Oh, sorry. That brought back bad memories of when I was in school."  
  
"Mm hmm. I can see why your Potions teacher spontaneously combusted," replied Snape, feeling strangely insulted that his teaching was so boring to her.  
  
The next class of the day, the fifth years, began pouring into the classroom, all casting Jade curious glances like the students of the previous class. When they were all seated, to Snape's surprise, Dumbledore also came in, and briefly addressed the class.  
  
"I am sorry, but I will have to deprive you of your favourite Potions teacher for today. If you could all just make your way up to the library, you may have free study there for this period, and for your Defence Against Dark Arts class too," he said, trying not to smile at the thinly veiled joy in the eyes of most of the students. When they had all left, he turned to Snape.  
  
"Severus, come with me to my office. Miss Honey, you can come too if you like." Together they all walked to Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore's face grim, Snape knowing what was coming, Jade wondering what was going on.  
  
When they got there, Jade was told to wait while Snape and Dumbledore went through another door into another room. She sat and waited, listening to pieces of the conversation that was coming through.  
  
"Have you told her yet?"  
  
"I thought that you wanted as few people as possible to know about my involvement with Voldemort."  
  
"Yes, but Severus she has a right to know. I don't want you to start off your marriage with a lie. And she is not stupid, if you don't tell her, she will find out on her own."  
  
"I will tell her. But not now. When I find the right time."  
  
"Fine. Anyway, I have something that I need you to investigate…"  
  
After that, the voices were too low for Jade to hear anything. She looked around the office, taking in the paintings, the sleeping phoenix, the Sorting Hat. Then her eyes fell on a sword in a glass case, and her eyes widened with surprise. Looking around quickly to see if anyone was there to watch her, she made the sword fly through its glass case and into her hand. She turned it over in her hands, inspecting the rubies inset in its hilt, and the name engraved upon it. She ran her fingers lightly over its blade, smiling as it drew blood. The small wound closed up almost immediately, not even leaving a trace of blood to show for its previous existence. She swung the sword around experimentally a few times with surprising ease for someone so light. Her eyes closed as she began what appeared to be a practiced routine, her movements showing both skill and grace, so it appeared to almost be some kind of deadly dance. She stabbed and slashed at imaginary opponents, then on hearing a noise behind her, her eyes opened, she turned around and thrust the sword at its source. The tip of her sword rested millimeters from the bridge of Dumbledore's crooked nose, who froze with surprise. It took a few moments for Jade to come out of her strange trance, and the glint to fade from her eyes. She lowered the sword slowly, smiling apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry to scare you Professor. I guess I just got a little caught up…"  
  
"That's alright, Miss Honey," he replied, gently removing the sword from her grasp. "I was watching you for a while. Your skill with the sword is quite amazing; most magic folk don't bother to train themselves physically."  
  
"My father taught me everything he knew," she replied. Looking behind Dumbledore, she asked, "Where is Severus?"  
  
"He is just running an errand for me. He'll be back before dinner. Until then, you are free to wander around Hogwarts."  
  
She nodded, her face still flushed from her 'fight', and Dumbledore watched her thoughtfully as she left his office. 


	6. Wishes

Insert disclaimer HERE  
  
  
  
Jade wandered around Hogwarts, seeming to find her way around easily as if she had been there before, but looking at everything as if she had never seen them before. Eventually she went to the library, where the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were still enjoying their free Potions lesson. The head of almost every male in the library turned as she walked past the tables. Hermione, who was testing Harry and Ron on properties of potions ingredients rolled her eyes and drummed her fingers on the table impatiently as their attention wandered. They reluctantly turned back around, but couldn't concentrate on studies anymore.  
  
"There's something weird about her. Look at how everyone is reacting. Maybe she's a Veela?" wondered Ron.  
  
"She doesn't look like a Veela. She's too dark. But you're right. She has something strange about her," said Hermione.  
  
"What, you mean apart from the fact that she's dating Snape?" All shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, don't you think it's a little out of character for Snape to suddenly turn up with a fiancé that no one has ever seen or heard of, and who's personality is almost the complete opposite of his. Something about that is just not right. She's hiding something," said Hermione.  
  
"You're just jealous because she's getting so much attention," pointed out Harry, "so you're starting to imagine conspiracies."  
  
"I'm not imagining this! I'm going to find out what she's up to." Hermione stood up.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm just going to talk to her." She walked towards the History section, where Jade had disappeared to.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Jade idly browsed through the books, picked out one and flicked through it. She was about to put it back when she saw a pair of eyes staring at her through the space it had left. Her eyes widened in surprise as she recognized them. The pair of eyes widened in surprise as they recognised her. The owner of the eyes made its way around the shelf to face her, to reveal a little man in bright clothes. Peeves. He opened his mouth to say something, but she clamped a hand over his mouth and pulled him back into a different aisle, while checking to see if anyone was looking. She didn't see Hermione, who watched with surprise. Hermione was about to sneak around the books to try and listen to what they were saying, when the librarian cornered her with a book she had reserved. Unable to get away, she gave up. For the moment.  
  
Jade dragged Peeves into a section of the library that was deserted before she released him. He rubbed his sore jaw indignantly for a while, then addressed her, his face alight with happiness.  
  
"Jade has returned to Hogwarts! After so many centuries, you still alive! Peeves has still never met a human as much fun as Jade! Is Rafe still alive too?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Peeves, shut up. You and me are going to play a little game, okay?" Peeves nodded. "We are going to pretend that I have never been here and you have never met me. Can you handle that?" she said, slowly so that he would understand. Peeves nodded again. "Good."  
  
"PEEVES!"  
  
Both genie and poltergeist turned at the sound Filch's voice. Peeves floated up to the ceiling and Jade pretended to be looking at books when Filch came into sight. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the area suspiciously, then a book came flying down and hit him in the head. Rubbing his head angrily, he looked up and found what he was looking for.  
  
"PEEVES! You know you've been banned from the library! Get down here NOW!" he yelled up at the little man doubled over with laughter. He then noticed Jade. "Oh, Miss Honey. I didn't see you there. Peeves isn't annoying you is he?"  
  
"Who? Oh," she said, looking up at Peeves floating down from the ceiling, "a poltergeist. No, I didn't even know he was there."  
  
Peeves landed next to her and said, "Sooo nice to meet you. For the first time. Ever," with a not-so-subtle wink. Luckily Finch didn't seem to notice. He nodded to Jade and hauled Peeves out of the library.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Snape didn't come back to Hogwarts until quite late that night. In an extra bad mood, he opened the door of his rooms and was almost blasted back by the loudness of the music. Blocking his ears and trying not to imagine what the heavy bass was doing to his poor snake, he turned a corner to see Jade sitting in his favourite armchair, wearing glasses and reading a book. She was at the same time painting her toenails on one foot with silver nail-polish, the other foot tapped in time to the booming music, the small green snake head following it as if hypnotised. She somehow still managed to sing along to the words:  
  
Back on the road again  
  
Feelin' kinda lonely and  
  
Lookin' for the right guy  
  
To be mine.  
  
Friends say I'm crazy cos  
  
Easily I fall in love  
  
You gotta do it different Jade  
  
This time.  
  
He looked around for the source of the music, and found that it came from a strange looking black box. He cautiously pushed a button. The music stopped suddenly, and he breathed with relief. Jade looked at him angrily.  
  
"Hey! I was listening to that! Don't ever mess with a genie's cd player. You can get your ass killed like that."  
  
"How can you sing, read and paint your nails at the same time anyway? What did you call this thing? A seedy player?" he replied, poking the strange black box.  
  
"I'm multitalented. And it's a cd player, a muggle invention. It was a present from my last master, a muggle. I had to make a few adjustments though, so it works around here."  
  
"Whatever. At least you put a sound proof charm on the room."  
  
"Yeah. Whoever is upstairs kept banging on the floor, and I could barely hear the music, so I had to put it on after the first half hour."  
  
Snape groaned, wondering how to explain the loud music to McGonagall tomorrow. Jade closed her book, put away the nail polish and reading glasses and looked at Snape.  
  
"So," she said, "have you thought of any wishes yet? You're probably the least demanding master I've ever had."  
  
Memories of his day still fresh in his mind, Snape thought of a wish. One that would solve all his problems.  
  
"Maybe you haven't heard of him, but there is a wizard called Voldemort," he said, the hatred coming through in his voice. "He terrorized the wizard and muggle world fourteen years ago. He has recently returned, and has gone back to his old ways. He has strong allies, and I don't think we can win this war. I want you to destroy him." He looked up at her, and she was surprised to see a mixture of hatred and desperation in his eyes. "Not just to the half-living state that he was turned to before. Completely destroyed. Never to rise again."  
  
Sensing the seriousness of the situation, Jade didn't laugh or joke. She just nodded, and waved her hand in the air. Then she frowned. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, then suddenly bulged in fright. Her hands grasped her head and she fell to her knees, gasping in pain. Alarmed, Snape reached out for her. It ended as soon as it had started, and she was fine again, though her eyes had momentarily lost their mischievous sparkle, instead they seemed haunted. Embarrassed, though still concerned, Snape let her go. It took a few moments for her to speak.  
  
"That, that – creature is evil. Maybe it was once human, but now… I can't destroy it. I can't even touch it. It's protected itself with old magic, dark magic, and it's beyond even my power. I've never felt anything like it. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay," he replied, raking a hand through his hair. "Right now I'll just settle for some sleep. I think maybe you need some sleep too."  
  
Jade nodded. She made for her bed, then on an afterthought turned back and to Snape's surprise, kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry. I will find a way to help you. Sweet dreams."  
  
Still surprised, Snape touched the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him. Hmm. Sweet dreams.  
  
Author's note  
  
Yeah, this one isn't that funny. But I am building up to a purpose here, this isn't just a bunch of meaningless skits. Please review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed before, especially Annakas, Leila C. Snape and Arcee, who seem to review at every update. The song is Somebody to Call My Lover by Janet Jackson. 


	7. So Much For Sweet Dreams

Insert disclaimer HERE  
  
The nightmare ended as it always did, with her scream and the betrayed look in her eyes. Snape sat bolt upright in his bed, angry to find tears mixed with the sweat pouring down his face. He lied back down again, controlling his gasping breaths until they became slow and even again. So much for sweet dreams. Remembering Jade, he looked over at the identical bed beside his own. By the peaceful smile on her face, it appeared that she had no troubles with nightmares. His outburst had not awakened her.  
  
With her eyes closed, hair spread out around her head on her pillow and neck exposed, she appeared more innocent and vulnerable. She muttered something, a name that Snape didn't quite catch, and rolled over. Strangely comforted by her presence, Snape lied back down on his bed and allowed himself to be lulled back into sleep by the steady sound of her breathing.  
  
Authour's note  
  
Sorry, that's all I have time to write! I know it's too short, but hey, you get that. For some reason less ppl seem to review my later chapters compared to the earlier ones. Come on people! Please please please please please I need your support and criticism. Thanks arcee and annakas, you guys rule! 


	8. Jealousy

Insert disclaimer HERE  
  
Snape woke later than usual the next day. Instead of Jade he found a note on her bed:  
  
Good morning!  
  
I got bored of waiting for you to wake up, so I went for a walk around the grounds. See you later.  
  
-- Jade  
  
Quickly throwing on his usual black garments, he went out to find her before she did anything to embarrass him.  
  
  
  
***  
  
After exploring the grounds, Jade sat on the seats around the Quidditch field and watched Ron and Harry take turns flying around on Harry's Firebolt. On the other side of the field, Hermione had been watching them too, but seeing Jade she turned her attention to her. Harry saw Jade as well, and waved enthusiastically at her, then turned around just in time to avoid slamming into the goal post. Crookshanks, who had followed them outside, wandered over to Jade and inspected her from nearby. Then, his back arched and his fur and tail upright with alarm, he hissed at her contemptuously, as if he had seen something in her that he didn't like. Unimpressed, Jade hissed back at him equally contemptuously, laughing as the cat ran away in fright. Hermione watched this whole exchange with interest. Harry sat down next to her, still elated from his flight.  
  
"Did you see that? Crookshanks is terrified of her," she asked him, trying to calm down the shaking cat.  
  
"So?" said Ron, who came to join them. "Crookshanks doesn't like me either. Does that make me evil?"  
  
"Crookshanks doesn't react too you this bad. I bet he senses something unnatural about her, and it scared him. Remember with Rattail? And Sirius said he was a very smart cat."  
  
"I wouldn't base any suspicions on that crazy cat," replied Ron, eyeing him with dislike.  
  
"He's right. You have no real proof. Only a gut feeling and a reaction of a psycho cat," pointed out Harry.  
  
"Don't forget the thing with Peeves. And Crookshanks is not a psycho cat, are you puddums?" she said, scratching the cat behind his ears. "I know I'm right. You'll see."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Jade shielded her eyes from the morning sun to see the person walking towards her. It was a man about the same age as Snape, with brown hair and eyes. His face was handsome with a charming smile, though he appeared worn out.  
  
"Hello. You must be Severus' fiance that I've heard so much about the past few days. I'm Remus Lupin, the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher," he said, extending out his hand to her.  
  
"Nice to meet you. A friend of Severus is a friend of mine," she replied, shaking hands with him.  
  
Lupin laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, well Severus and I are not… exactly… friends. I've known him since we were in school, but we don't really get along."  
  
Jade shrugged. "Oh well, you can be my friend anyway."  
  
They both smiled at each other, and he sat down next to her. For a while they sat in silence, until Jade noticed that Lupin was staring at her.  
  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"I don't know, its just that… I can't believe that Severus is going to get married," he answered.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I never really thought of him as the marrying type. And I've never seen or heard of him in a real relationship until you," he said. "Except for this one girl back in school. I don't know what happened with her…"  
  
He started telling her stories of Snape when he was in school (trying to be as polite as possible and toning down the rivalry between Snape's old gang and his). They laughed together and soon were talking as if they were old friends.  
  
The sun stung Snape's eyes as he stepped outside the school building. He couldn't see Jade, but heard a peal of silvery laughter coming from his left. He walked in the direction of the noise and saw her. Sitting a little to close to one of his old rivals. Talking with him. Laughing with him. Not stopping to think why this made him so angry, he walked towards them.  
  
Lupin saw Snape heading towards them, and stood up hastily.  
  
"I'd better go. But first, here's a trick." He rolled up his sleeves. "Nothing up my sleeves." He showed her his empty hands. "No wand." He made some intricate hand movements in the air, then pulled a pretty yellow flower out of nowhere and handed it to her. She accepted it with a delighted smile, and he headed back to the school building.  
  
Snape appeared next to Jade. "Lupin," he sneered with disgust, scowling at the other teacher's turned back. "Stay away from him. That man is bad news."  
  
Jade looked at Lupin too, idly caressing her cheek with the soft petals of the yellow flower. "I don't know, he seems really nice to me."  
  
Still scowling, Snape replied, "He's only nice to you because you're pretty." He then realised what he had just said.  
  
Jade looked at Snape with a smile. "You think I'm pretty?" she said, tucking the flower behind his ear.  
  
"No! I just…"  
  
"You think I'm ugly?" she said, frowning and withdrawing her hand.  
  
"No, that's not what I… Would you stop twisting around my words and using them against me? Just stay away from Lupin, okay? I know how his mind works. He just wants to steal you away from me."  
  
Considering this, Jade replied, "No, I don't think he would betray you like that, rivals or not. He thinks we're engaged, he wouldn't break that. He just wants to be friends with me." Jade studied his face for a few moments, then concluded, "You're jealous."  
  
"I am not jealous! Why would I be jealous of that… werewolf!"  
  
"Uh huh. Sure. Whatever."  
  
"I'm not! And trust me, he has no problems with taking a girl away from me. He's done it before," he said, his face darkening at the memory.  
  
"You remind me a bit of someone I used to know," she said, the look on her face telling Snape that this was a person that she had cared about.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My ex-husband," she answered, walking back to the school. "He was pathologically jealous too."  
  
"I – am – not – jealous," insisted Snape, catching up to her. "You actually married one of your masters?"  
  
"No. He was – before. It was a long time ago." She was preoccupied with her memories for a little while, then changed the subject before she could be questioned any further. "Have you got any wishes? I mean apart from the other one."  
  
Snape watched Harry, Hermione and Ron walking back into the building with dislike. "Yes. I wish to not have to teach those three today. I'm really not in the mood for their annoying tricks."  
  
"You got it," said Jade with a secret smile.  
  
Having missed breakfast, they walked together to the dungeon for the first class, which was coincidentally the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. On the way, Snape stopped to talk to Professor McGonagall, who kept looking with a mixture of confusion and amusement at Snape's face then his ear.  
  
"Erm, Professor Snape do you realise that you have some kind of flower in your hair?" she asked him, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
His usually pale face blushing red, he removed the yellow flower, which he had forgotten about, and crushed it in his hand. He turned back to look at Jade, who remarkably looked completely composed. Her lips then started to twist into a smile, her body started to convulse, and she finally burst into loud laughter. Ripping the flower to pieces, he walked on to his class, Jade walking behind him, still giggling and wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
Author's note  
  
Yeah, I know, it's getting a little too serious and sickeningly sweet. Don't worry, next chapter Jade can have fun torturing Snape (and others) again. And sorry about the jealousy thing, I know it's a little cliched, but I gotta have that in.  
  
Later  
  
Lil Chisa 


	9. Laughing Gas

Insert disclaimer HERE  
  
Snape (minus the flower) entered the classroom with Jade, wondering whether she would actually grant his wish or not. Sitting down at his desk, he saw that the spaces usually occupied by the 'dream team' and Hermione were empty. For a moment he dared to hope that today might not be such a bad day after all. He started feel the rain-cloud that was perpetually over his head begin to fade… then suddenly the three in question burst in through the door, all red in the face and panting from running. They all stopped when they got inside, still gasping for air as he eyed them disdainfully. He gave a look to Jade, who's expression was unreadable. Ron got his breath back and started to explain their lateness.  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry we (gasp) are late, Peeves, he…"  
  
"I don't even want to hear it," Snape broke in, thinking it was just his luck to have a demented genie. "Five points from Gryffindor, and report to me for detention tonight. Go sit down."  
  
Jade watched them as they moved to their seats, and Snape thought he heard Jade murmur, "Interesting. They're more resourceful than I thought." She then somehow pulled out a plate with a slice of chocolate mud cake from her robes, and began to eat it with a dainty silver fork. She eventually noticed Snape, still annoyed about not getting his wish granted, scowling at her. She paused for a second, then held out a forkful of cake out to him.  
  
"Want some?"  
  
Snape said nothing, but continued to scowl at her. Jade shrugged. "Oh well, more for me."  
  
Snape rolled his eyes. "Do immortals even actually need to eat?"  
  
"Well, technically, no," she replied through a mouthful of cake. "But that's never really stopped me, it just tastes so good!"  
  
Snape walked around the class to see how the students were doing with their potions, and Jade followed not far behind, occasionally chatting with some of them, still eating her chocolate cake. She stopped at Hermione's table, and started reading her book over her shoulder.  
  
"I remember this one," she said, tapping the page it was open to. Hermione looked up at her, irritated that someone was interrupting her work.  
  
"Could stop reading over my shoulder please?" she asked. "It's really distracting." Jade apologised and continued around the classroom.  
  
A few minutes later, an explosion was heard. Everyone looked in Neville's direction, but were surprised to see that his cauldron didn't seem to be doing anything abnormal. Instead, Hermione's cauldron was almost completely disintegrated, and strange pink clouds of gas were rising from the contents of it. Everyone was too stunned to move, even Snape. Hermione never made a mistake! How could this happen? Apparently these thoughts were also going through Hermione's head, as her face registered the same shock as everyone else's. At first she looked as if she was about to cry, then the pink gas rose up to her face… and she burst into hysterical laughter. This confused everyone even more. Ron and Harry cautiously approached her, worried that making a mistake for her once in her life had driven her insane. As they came near her, they also burst into laughter, tears began streaming down their faces.  
  
Snape started towards them, saying "Granger! Weasly! Potter! I don't see what's so funny…" His mouth then twitched, and to the fright of the students, he did something he had never done before. He too started laughing. The pink gas spread around the classroom, making everyone who breathed it in start laughing uncontrollably. It also seemed to be creating more of itself, and soon the classroom was filled with a pink haze. Between bursts of laughter, Snape ordered everyone out of the dungeon, and they congregated in the hallway upstairs, all still laughing. As soon as they were out of the dungeon, Snape turned to Hermione, still managing to appear angry though he was still laughing.  
  
"What (hahahah) the hell (hahahah) did you just do?"  
  
Hermione likewise still managed to appear distressed. "I don't understand Professor! I (hahahah) followed the recipe exactly! A dragon's tooth, 900mLs of dodo's tears…"  
  
"900… 900! You (hahaha) fool! The recipe said 9mLs!"  
  
"But but I don't understand! I swear (hahaha) it said 900mLs! There must have been a (hahaha) misprint or something! Here, look." She opened the book at the right page and jabbed her finger at the place where it mentioned dodo's tears. It did indeed say 900. But the extra zero's didn't look the same as the writing of the rest of the page. Snape touched it, and it smudged onto his finger. He looked at his finger for a second, then on a thought licked it. Mmmm. Chocolate.  
  
Though he could feel the anger brewing inside him, he ordered the students to the Hospital Wing, Hermione satisfied that it was a misprint and no fault of her own. He then performed a counter-spell on himself to stop the irritating laughter, and his face fell back into his usual scowl. He looked around for Jade, but she was conveniently not there. Then he saw her coming up the stairs from the dungeon, completely unaffected by the gas, and licking the remains of the mud cake off her fingers. But before he could murder her (although he had no idea how to murder an immortal), Filch came out of the dungeon behind her.  
  
"That damn gas has spread all through the dungeons. It's going to take a while to clean up, so I'm afraid you can't teach any classes in there Professor. Thank you for performing the counter-spell Miss Honey."  
  
Jade nodded at him as he left, looking very pleased with herself. As soon as Filch was out of sight, Snape pinned Jade to the wall by her shoulders. Jade still smiled at him irritatingly.  
  
"Oh, Severus, this is all so… sudden."  
  
"How – dare – you! You've… contaminated my dungeon! I can't teach my classes now!"  
  
Jade's smile faded, and she glared straight back at him. "I was only acting on your wish!"  
  
"I wished to not teach Potter, Weasly and Granger."  
  
"And are you teaching them? No."  
  
"NO BECAUSE I'M NOT TEACHING ANYONE! ALL MY CLASSES ARE GOING TO BE BEHIND SCHEDUAL!"  
  
"I told you to be more specific!"  
  
By this stage their faces had come very close together. They stopped yelling for a moment, and just glared at each other.  
  
Then McGonagall appeared around the corner. She raised her eyebrows at the sight she saw, and looked like she was going to be sick. She cleared her throat to get their attention, and Snape hurriedly stepped back from Jade, mentally cursing the day he had found her. McGonagall eyed them for a few moments before speaking.  
  
"I just came from Dumbledore regarding the accident in the dungeons. He told me to tell you that all your classes for the rest of the day have been cancelled. You can have a day off. He suggested that you and Jade go… "out on the town". He said you should show her around Hogsmeade." Her face showed what she thought of the idea.  
  
Snape forced something resembling a smile. "What a good idea. Come on, dear," he said, grabbing Jade's hand and walking in the opposite direction of McGonagall.  
  
Jade looked up at his face as they walked. "You're not still mad, are you?"  
  
"No." His grip on her hand began to tighten painfully.  
  
"Severus, you're hurting me."  
  
"I know."  
  
Jade sighed. "You're still mad."  
  
He released her hand and walked faster so she ended up lagging behind him.  
  
"Remind me again why I put up with you?"  
  
"Because like every other man, your greed and curiosity refuses to let me go. And just maybe deep down you like me?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"Ookay, really really deep down. You must like me on some level, or you wouldn't continue to put up with me."  
  
"I only humour you to get my wishes. It doesn't mean I like you. How did you know that the extra dodo tears would make laughing gas?"  
  
"I did it by accident when I was at school."  
  
"Yet you can't remember any real potions?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Next time, could you not twist my wish into something that you know would annoy me?"  
  
"How dare you insinuate I would do such a thing," she exclaimed in mock rage. "I'll try. So are we really going to go to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"I guess… Get off me!" he exclaimed as Jade hugged him around his waist and he tried to disentangle himself.  
  
Authour's Note  
  
Thanks heaps to everyone who gave me ideas, it really helps. More suggestions would help!  
  
Hehehe torturing Hermione and Snape at the same time is twice as fun! 


	10. It's Pink

Insert disclaimer HERE  
  
  
  
"What did most of your other masters wish for?" asked Snape as they walked out of Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh, the usual things: fame, wealth, social status… most try wishing for love, but even I can't mess with that one. Lust I can do though. Oh and there was this one guy who wished to be wiser than any other man."  
  
"And did you grant his wish?" asked Snape, thinking wisdom could be useful…  
  
"Of course. I turned him into a woman."  
  
Or not. Snape stopped and stared at Jade like she had gone crazy, but she appeared completely serious. Enjoying the fact that she could shock him, she continued.  
  
"And because its part of my whole genie deal that I can only have masters who are male, he, I mean she," she said with a laugh, "couldn't wish herself back." She laughed again at the look on Snape's face. "Don't worry, I won't turn you into a woman. That master just really irritated me. He kept grabbing my ass and leering at me. I turned him into a very beautiful woman, so now he knows how it feels." Her face suddenly lit up. "I know! A car!"  
  
"A car?"  
  
"Yes. Basically every master I've had since cars were invented wished for one. And we can drive to Hogsmeade in it." Jade folded her arms, looking extremely pleased with herself for coming up with the idea.  
  
Snape had never had a car, but figured it couldn't hurt to have one. "All right, I wish for a car." He looked at her suspiciously. "And no weird tricks, okay?"  
  
Jade stared back at him innocently. "Who, me?" She rolled up her sleeves. "You might want to take a couple of steps to the left."  
  
Snape started to move, then thought better of it. "Oh no, you're not going to fool me. You're trying to trick me aren't you? Well, I'm not going to fall for it. I'm staying right here." He stood firmly where he was, arms folded, looking smugly at Jade.  
  
Jade just shrugged. "Suit yourself." She made a swishing motion in the air with her hands. Nothing appeared, but Snape noticed a strange sound coming from directly above him. He dared to look up and had just enough time to dive to the left and avoid the source of the sound crushing him. Dusting his robes and trying to ignore Jade's sniggering, he looked at his new car.  
  
It was pink. Bright barbie-doll-pink. He stared at it, vaguely aware that his lower jaw had dropped in surprise. Jade pushed it closed again, and went to inspect her handiwork.  
  
"Not bad, huh? It's the new Dodge Viper convertible."  
  
Snape blinked a few times to see if it was real. It was. "It's pink."  
  
Jade continued as if he hadn't spoken, and started reeling off the features of the car as if she were advertising it. "It's got air conditioning and power steering and alloy wheels…"  
  
Snape didn't move. "It's pink."  
  
"…and a rear spoiler and a telephone…"  
  
"It's pink."  
  
"…and a cd player with sub woofer speakers! So, what do you think?"  
  
Snape got over his momentary shock and glared at her. "I think it's pink."  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I thought it would match my shoes," replied Jade, looking down at her heels which were indeed the same hideous (at least in Snape's opinion) shade of pink.  
  
Snape got out his wand and turned the car black, his eyes daring her to complain.  
  
"Well now it completely clashes with my…" she was cut off as Snape also turned her shoes black. "Now my shoes clash with my clo…" she was cut off again as he changed her whole outfit black.  
  
"Are you happy now? Your shoes match, your clothes match, I match, everything matches."  
  
Jade was busy admiring her new look. She took out a pair of dark sunglasses from her robes, and put them on. "You gotta admit," she said, pulling the glasses halfway down her nose and winking at Snape over the top of them, "I make this look good."  
  
"Whatever," replied Snape, letting himself into the drivers seat, "let's just get this over with, shall we?"  
  
Jade threw him the keys and jumped in next to him, and off they went. They had only been driving a few minutes when Jade got bored. She looked out the window and saw a snail and a tortoise going faster then they were. She sighed agitatedly.  
  
"Geez, you drive worse than my grandmother. And that's really saying something, cos my grandmother died a few hundred years before cars were even invented."  
  
Snape squinted at the road in front of him, concentrating hard. "I don't drive much. If I go any faster we might crash or something. I'm just trying to be cautious…"  
  
"You're being boring. Here, let me drive." And with that Jade climbed out of her seat and onto Snape's lap, and took hold of the wheel, all while they were still driving. A horrified Snape squirmed out from beneath her and into the passenger seat.  
  
"Are you crazy? We could have been kil…" he was cut off as Jade turned the radio on full blast and began singing to it at the top of her voice, while making the car go as fast as it would go. Snape gave up on trying to make himself heard and instead concentrated on keeping his long hair from whipping around his face. Despite his ever-present frown, he actually began to enjoy himself. Maybe if you go fast enough you can escape your own past…  
  
***  
  
Authour's Note  
  
Yeah, this is a short one. But I want a whole chapter for Hogsmeade. I have some ideas, but if you have any I would love to know! What would Snape and chaotic genie do in a wizarding city??  
  
Also, I have an idea for another fic. A muggle therapist is sent to Hogwarts to sort through the tangled webs of the minds of the inhabitants of Hogwarts, so you can see all their psychological problems in their therapy sessions. I have to include Snape quite a bit cos in my opinion that guy has more issues than the tragic hero, the chronic over-achiever, the social outcast, the outlaw and all the rest of them put together, and somehow I think it would take quite a bit of convincing to make him go to a therapy session. There might be some things similar to "Goddess" cos my OC is female, but her personality is very different and there probably will not be romance. Conflict, yes, sexual tension, maybe, but not exactly romance per say…  
  
Anyway, tell me if you think this sounds like it is worth doing. Thanks! 


	11. Authour's Note

Hey peoples,  
  
Due to impending exams, I won't have time to write anything new for the next few weeks. Just letting you know so that you don't think I've given up on this or died or anything. If I survive the exams, I will be back with a chapter about Jade and Snape's day in Hogsmeade, and since I'll have had plenty of time to gather ideas, it should be a good one.  
  
'Till then  
  
Chisa 


	12. Variations on Theme

Well well well. After a veeeeeeeeeeeeeery long break, I'm back with a new chapter! Here goes…

Variations on Theme

Jade skidded to a stop at the side of the main street in Hogsmeade, barely missing a group of shopping witches and wizards, music still blaring.

"You just had to make an entrance, didn't you?" asked Snape, smoothing his hair back down and regaining his usual sour expression. Before Jade could answer, a happy jingle preceded a colourfully painted ice-cream truck. Grinning happily, Jade jumped over the car door and ran over to the truck. Snape got out of the car and waited by the side of the road, trying to think of the least painless way he could conduct this unwanted holiday. Jade soon returned, licking a large pink ice cream and holding a chocolate one, which she held out to him.

Snape looked at the ice cream, then back at her. "I don't do ice cream."

"But everybody likes ice cream."

"Well I don't."

Jade refused to back down and held the ice cream close to Snape's face, forcing him to take a step back. 

"Aw come on. I got you sprinkles."

"I don't like sprinkles either," responded Snape, taking another step back to escape the ice cream being thrust in his face. "I don't want it."

Jade withdrew her hand and pouted, until an idea occurred to her. She walked over to a good looking wizard who happened to be walking by and stopped him.

"Hi," she said, smiling flirtatiously. "What's your name?"

The young wizard blinked a few times dazedly before answering. "My… uh… my name is William Lai."

"Will, I can call you Will right?" began Jade, glancing at Snape who was doing his best to pretend to be uninterested. "Do you like ice cream?"

Will didn't get a chance to reply, for Snape stomped over to them, grabbed the ice cream from Jade's hand and bit at the ice cream viciously until it was all gone. He licked the last remains off his lips and glared at Jade and the other wizard, trying not to think about how easily he had fallen for her trap.

"There, I ate the damn ice cream. Are you happy now?" he demanded.

Jade laughed. "Very," she said, taking his arm and steering him towards the shops. "I've never seen anyone eat ice cream so fast. You're going to get brain freeze." She turned and waved at Will, who was still looking a little confused. "Nice meeting you, Will!"

*****************

Snape took Jade into Two Broomsticks Inn, rationalizing that there would be less people there on a weekday. To his surprise, it was filled with people, though by their clothes and features they were foreigners and thankfully no one who would recognise him and start asking questions. Jade paused to observe everyone, then headed for the piano on the other side of the room and sat down in front of it, hands poised to play. Snape followed her and took a seat next to her.

"I used to take lessons when I was in school," said Jade, cracking her knuckles. She took a deep breathe to compose herself, then… began to play a very simple "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" with her two index fingers. She stopped as she hit the wrong note. "Wait, wait. I can do this," she said, biting her lip in concentration.

Snape smirked at her condescendingly. "You took piano lessons and that is the best you can do?"

Jade shrugged apologetically. "I only actually attended one lesson. I kept getting distracted by other things on the way." She then began using all her fingers, and the song slowly became a very complex variation of "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star", her hands moving effortlessly over the keys.

"I thought you only went to one lesson?" asked Snape, confused.

"I did. My piano skills are non existent. But I also have my immortal powers, which means I can do pretty much anything, although they're not actually skills that I have acquired. I can choose to use my own skills, or rely on my powers. See, immortal." She moved her hands quickly in a complex part of the song. "Mortal." She reverted back to her two index fingers, and the tune became less harmonious.

"So you can just 'turn off' your powers whenever you want?" asked Snape.

"Yep," replied Jade, beginning to play a sad sonata.

Snape was hit with a feeling of déjà vu. He looked again at Jade; no, not the same. But still, somehow, she reminded him of someone that he used to know, someone who could play like an angel…

__

She stopped playing laughed at the serious expression on his face.

"Why so serious?" she asked.

"I… just.. the music.." he said, gesturing vaguely at her and the piano.

She smiled at him and suddenly the world was a happy place again. "It really gets inside you, doesn't it? I'll play something happier so I can see you smile."

Turning back to the piano, she began playing "The Hokey Pokey". He watched her as she swayed gently in time with the music as if it was flowing through her, her fingers lovingly caressing the yellow keys, eyes half closed, lips smiling. Still playing, she opened her eyes and smiled at him, and he found himself smiling back. He didn't fully understand how or why her and her music could have such an effect on his emotions, and although it scared him, this angel made him feel freer than he ever had…

He was rudely pulled back to reality as Jade began to play with her index fingers again. The past was past; the one sitting in front of him now was no angel. Still feeling melancholy, he went to get them something to drink.

"So who's the girl?" asked Rosaline curiously as he approached her.

"That's none of your business," replied Snape irritably. "Why is there so many people here today?"

"Hogsmeade got named "Top new tourist town" in Witch's Weekly, and people have been pouring in ever since. Not just from England, from everywhere. We even have most of the Hong Kong Quidditch team here," she said, nodding at a group of Asian wizards. One held a microphone and was singing (quite badly) to the words being magically projected on a wall.

"Karaoke," said Rosaline to Snape's questioning glance. "I installed it when all the tourists started to come. It's quite popular, though I haven't seen anyone with much talent yet." She smiled at Snape. "Looks like your girlfriend is interested too."

Snape turned to see Jade standing in the middle of the group, talking to them all in rapid Cantonese. At something she said, they all stopped and turned to stare at him. They then turned back to Jade and started laughing with her. Rosaline laughed too as Snape's face began to burn red.

Jade twirled the microphone in her hands and considered singing a song or two, but she then remembered her earlier promise to 'behave'. Sensing that perhaps Snape was not in the optimum mood for being teased, she handed the microphone back to the wizard who was holding it before, and bid goodbye to her new friends. 

Rosaline watched Snape and Jade with interest as they paid for their drinks and exited her inn. _Stange couple. _

"Maybe we can sing a song together next time?" Jade asked Snape hopefully.

"Don't count on it," he replied. "I don't do karaoke."

"That's what you said about the ice cream"

********

Well, that's all for now. I should be able to get the next chapter up within the next few days, since I'm on a 3 month holiday now. Curious about the girl from Snape's past? Keep reading and I'll tell you more eventually. Please review! Ideas and criticism appreciated.


End file.
